


Coincidences

by FallingPetalsGlowingHeart



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Spooky Coincidences, bc they’re totally just friends, keep happening, thats the vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart/pseuds/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart
Summary: Ranvir and Giovanni reminisce on the weird coincidences that keep happening between them
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having r&g coincidences and it’s weird... what if they’re having them too

As Giovanni ran past Blackfriars bridge he felt thankful it wasn’t raining. Finally a sunny, albeit still chilly, morning to run. Kai was happy to run in any condition, and would try and get a run in most days, but Giovanni much preferred the morning, so would only go depending on the weather (which acted as a great excuse because he wasn’t the biggest fan of running). With it being early, not long gone 8am, and lockdown of course, the streets were nice and empty. As much as he wanted lockdown to be over, for a multitude of reasons, he wasn’t ready for busy streets of commuters again. London being so quiet had such a magical quality. At first it was eerie but now it just felt peaceful.

The peace allowed his mind to wander as he ran. Taking in his surroundings, admiring buildings he passed (even though he’d passed them a hundred times before), thinking about the stories of the people around him, thinking back on his own memories, and plans for the future.

Playing in his headphones was his running playlist, full of a mix of songs from all eras and styles, but all of them fast, to keep him motivated. The playlist switched to the next song: _I like it_ by Cardi B. Straight away his wandering mind ventured back to Strictly, and that chacha with Ranvir. Of course this was not the version they’d danced to, but still the memories were instantly triggered. As he ran he considered the good, and many bad, moments of that week. Lots of crying, and mentions of the colour blue. But also laughs, hugs, and immense pride after the dance had finished on the Saturday night.

Now approaching Westminster he noticed a familiar figure. It couldn't be? She was wrapped up in thick black waterproof coat, though no beanie and gloves today he noted, again thinking of the day’s sunny weather. She was talking to a camera man as he packed his things away. 

As he approached, Giovanni removed an airpod from his ear, though he didn’t stop running, only slowing down and eventually running on the spot.

“ _Ranvir?_ ” He called over as soon as he was in close enough proximity, noticeably out of breath.

She instantly whipped her head round at the familiar voice, though she was shocked to see him. “ _Oh hey stranger_ ” she smiled happily. “ _Nice tights_ ” she nodded down at his running outfit, of course taking any opportunity to tease and flirt with him.

He laughed back “ _thank you my darling. What are you doing here?_ ” He asked. He knew she did Wednesday mornings on GMB, but her other days he just had to guess. What were the chances they’d both be here right now?

“ _Just a little segment_ ” she shrugged, “ _but I’ve got lots of meetings later I had to be in for. Can’t do them very well with T doing homeschool_ ”

Giovanni nodded and laughed in response, though he was reluctant to say anything as he was deep in thought. 

“ _Don’t let me keep you from finishing your run!_ ” Ranvir added, noticing he’d been running in place the whole conversation.

He nodded again, scratching the back if his neck thinking, before saying, “ _hey my run finishes in Battersea park, meet me there after your done here?"_ before quickly adding _"If you want of course?_ ”

“ _Yeah I’d like that_ ,” she smiled coyly, “ _might as well have a catch up if we’re both here._ ”

“ _Fabulous, I’ll see you there baby_ ” he winked as he finally started to continuing running, as per usual taking any opportunity to call her by an affectionate nickname.

“ _I mean what are the chances you’d run past me_ ” she shook her head in slight disbelief as he passed her.

“ _Another of our coincidences I guess_ ” he called back, and shrugged jokingly, before turning back and running towards Battersea as he’d mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any coincidences (real or fictional) explored comment or dm me on Twitter (@queenranvir)


End file.
